Snowy Christmas
by Tiro
Summary: It's Christmas and the apartment is cold. Good thing Danny has his own version of heating pack; Martin. Slash, established relationship.


**Snowy Christmas**

**Summary**: It's Christmas and the apartment is cold. Good thing Danny has his own version of heating pack; Martin. Slash, established relationship.

**Pairing/s**: DannyMartin

**Warnings**: Slash, not much else.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Without a Trace.

-o-

Danny woke up and groaned almost immediately. The room was so _cold_. He rolled over in bed and tried to curl in under all the blankets, preserving the heat. His head was the only thing visible and when he opened his eyes they found the window.

Snow fell down outside, fast and a lot. He groaned, again and turned over to avoid looking at it. Instead he got a look into the living room, the bedroom door was always open, and he got to see the Christmas tree instead. A small smile graced his lips at that.

He heard the shower running and snuggled deeper into the blankets with no intention of getting up. He was finally getting warm and the bed was comfortable. Plus the room was chilly. Must be something wrong with the heating again.

The water in the bathroom turned off and Danny moved again, squirming around to see what the time was. Eight-thirty. It was his day off, and it was Christmas. Danny had been to his brother and his family yesterday so he wasn't going anywhere today.

Neither would his partner if he had any say in it.

His eyes became glued to the body that entered the bedroom.

"I'm in heaven," Danny sighed dreamily.

Martin Fitzgerald rolled his eyes and walked over to the wardrobe. He only had a towel around his hips and Danny licked his lips.

"I mean it, Marty," he said. "I'm in heaven and you're a god."

"Hardly," Martin replied. "Stop looking."

"Never. It's not like I haven't seen it all before," Danny said smugly.

Martin rolled his eyes again and dropped the towel, causing Danny to lick his lips again, and dressed in loose pants and a shirt he didn't bother button. Then he climbed onto the bed and slid under the covers.

"You've been out running haven't you?" Danny said.

"Of course."

"But it's snowing."

"And that doesn't matter."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked too cute. Breakfast?"

"I don't want to move," Danny whined.

Martin chuckled and kissed him on the nose.

"It's cold," the Hispanic continued.

"Well," Martin said, "I guess I'll just have to warm you up then. Up, you, and get dressed."

Danny tried to keep Martin's firm body to himself but the man wriggled away and stood. His naked chest that the shirt barely hid made Danny's mouth water.

He did get up. After some heavy thinking, and his body shuddered the moment he left the warm bed. Danny quickly dressed and took long strides over to the kitchen.

Martin was almost finished preparing breakfast. Hot, black coffee; good. Sandwiches, just the way Danny likes them; even better. Freshly cut oranges, Martin's new obsession. Danny likes it.

However, coffee first; Danny took the cup from Martin and practically inhaled it, purred when it warmed him up, at least a little bit.

"How about you stop to actually swallow some of that?" Martin asked.

Danny shook his head and rubbed at his eyes before stretching and yawning.

"No appointments today?" he asked.

"Appointments?"

"Isn't that what you mother says when she wants to meet you?"

Martin scoffed and sat down at the table, Danny following. "No, no _appointments _today. They're having a party but I declined."

"Ouch. How long will they chew on you for that?" Danny asked, tracing Martin's jaw with his knuckles.

"They'll try to guilt-trip me into the New Years-party."

"And?"

"Too bad I already have another _appointment_ then."

"Which is?" Danny took some more coffee and ate a slice of orange.

"You, dinner and the roof to see the fireworks better."

"Sounds lovely. Won't they hate that too?"

"I thought they would've gotten used to it by now," Martin said. "Whenever they call, I'm always too busy."

Danny pressed closer for warmth, he was getting cold again. "You know, one day they're going to think you're lying."

"Oh, they already do." Martin pulled him closer and kissed him softly before smiling, the eyes lightning up. "And I don't care."

The snow hadn't let up once they finished with the breakfast, and Martin had to go out for some last-minute shopping while Danny bundled himself up in the couch and refused to move.

"I'm dying because it's so cold!" he whined as he watched Martin putting on his coat and scarf.

"You're not dying," Martin snorted and kissed him lightly. "But to make you feel better I'll talk to the landlord, alright? Could be temporary."

"Yeah, that might become longer because _who _works on Christmas?"

"A lot of people do, Danny. I'll be back soon."

Danny huffed even as Martin laughed, and then he heard the quiet click that told him Martin had left. The man leaned back into the couch and flicked the TV on, holding the remote loosely in the one hand he hadn't buried close to his chest, under the blanket.

The sound of Christmas songs was what greeted Martin when he returned. Danny turned awkwardly on the couch to look into the hall, and Martin smiled before saying:

"There is something wrong with the heating. Guess you just have to endure it until tomorrow."

"Oh God, just kill me now!"

"Well, he did apologize, if that's any consolation." The man looked annoyingly warm as he carried the grocery bags to the kitchen.

"It's not gonna get me any warmer," Danny huffed.

Martin came back into the room with some of the candy Danny loved the most and gracefully slid down into the couch next to the Hispanic.

"Easy fixed," Martin said before wrapping an arm around the man and pulling him closer.

Danny moaned in satisfaction. Martin was a bloody heater, almost burningly hot compared to him. It was lovely and he could happily curl up in his arms and not emerging again until spring.

"How long have you lived up here and you're still freezing when winter comes?"

"Shut up," Danny snarled and moved closer. "Mmm, you're so warm, Fitzie."

"Glad to be of service," Martin said. "When do you want to open the gifts?"

"Never," Danny mumbled. "Just stay here. Watch TV. And candy."

"Don't forget lunch."

"I don't want to move…"

"And I'll make lunch," Martin said with a roll of his eyes as he saw opening credits for some movie (which one? No idea, kinda hard to focus with his lover nuzzling his throat).

"You can't leave," the man said, horrified. "You're my heating pack!"

"So that's all I am, hmm?"

"Well," Danny said, managing to look a bit sheepish, "not really. But please, right now, can you be my heating pack? It's _so _cold in here."

Martin had had many different Christmases in his life. Formal with his parents, stiff with dozens of people he doesn't know, uncomfortable with too many drunken people around, relaxed with Bonnie (when she was healthy and glowing with happiness and _life_) and others. Few had involved him acting like a human heater for his cold-sensitive lover.

But if he was honest?

He wouldn't want it any other way.

End

* * *

A short one ^^ Hope you enjoyed.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
